Roleplay Logs
Post roleplay logs for your character here! By Feature Characters Boba Fett *Boba Fett vs the Firecats Luke Skywalker * Johanna Disembodied - A showdown on the Basilica's ruins turns into a disaster. * The Fate of Sabrina and Johanna - A new stage is set for the future of two Jedi. * Face Off with Sidi and Eson - Luke faces off in a tense moment between Sidi Ren and Tyy'sun. * Sabrina's Rescue Part 1 - Rook and Luke sneak the Voidstalker into Nar Shaddaa. * Sabrina's Rescue Part 2 - Ai'kani, Snarl, and Luke break into the Hutt facility and rescue Sabrina. * Sabrina's Rescue Part 3 - Rook pilots the Voidstalker safely away from Nar Shaddaa. * Johanna's Senate Hearing - A Senate hearing is conducted to determine the course of punishment for Johanna's war crimes. (this is a publicly accessible event that was broadcast through New Republic space) Parley For Brandis Finian (15 ABY) :* Parley For Brandis, Part 1 - Luke makes initial contact with Kreldin, and negotiates to land on the Malevolence. :* Parley For Brandis, Part 2 - Luke and his Jedi Knights are escorted to Kreldin's Office, where an exchange for Finian ends in an Imperial betrayal. :* Parley For Brandis, Part 3 - The Jedi fight their way through the Empire's defenses and begin making their way back to the docking bay. :* Parley For Brandis, Part 4 - A trap set by Darth Malign nearly destroys the Jedi chances of making it to the hangar bay alive. * Ai'kani's Knighting Ceremony - Ai'kani is Knighted, and Enb'Zik becomes a Padawan. By Player Characters Adam Shadow *Unexpected Journey - Shadow's new ship comes with a few surprises installed. Adaze Zasul *Prison Break Gone Wrong - Criminal Mischief leads to a large firefight at a Mon Calamari prison camp. Antoine Dareus Pre-Exile ( < 15.6 ABY) *Imperial Raid on Coruscant - A successful raid on Coruscant. *Meeting Johanna - Dareus finds out just who they have in custody from the Coruscant Raid. *Back In The Fold - A lot of hard work pays off. *A Visit From Malign - Small log of a short, but encouraging visit from Darth Malign. *Touch of the Dark Side - Antoine learns that pushing a Jedi can only go so far. *Corellia, Corellia - This place changes some people... *Who's Sane Now? - The syndrome causes him to find help in strange places... Post Exile (15.6 ABY - 15.8 ABY) *Changing of the Guard - Nar Shaddaa's Revolution Begins, and finds Dareus a surprising ally. *The Morning After - The first day after the start of the Nar Shaddaa Revolution. *The Swoop Fight - The second day of the Nar Shaddaa revolution ends with blood at high speed. *Welcome to the NR - A Maffi Operation goes bad, and Dareus gets welcomed by the New Republic. *A Decision - A surprising invitation, and unrefusable choice. *The Raid - The raid on the Hutt Palace begins, to end the struggle for control of Nar Shaddaa. *The Revolutions' End - The final battle for control of Nar Shaddaa. *Sith Politics - No matter who's side you're on, agendas are never the same, for everyone. The Dark Side (15.8 ABY - ) *An Apprentice Rises - Dareus becomes the new apprentice for Darth Malign. *Apprentice Revealed - The CSA request help, and find out just who they are now holding in their cell. Arissa Kiiko *Trust a Dishonest Man... – What is said when two Pirates fence with words? *See Arissa Run – Arissa steps into a trap set by the Imperial Warlord Korolov. Asli Nayana *A Morning at the Cafe - Muffins and Sidearms on the streets of Plaxton. *Warning* 6 PC's, 3 Puppets, and mass chaos. LARGE log. Billious "Barnacle" Qarrack *EncountARR in the Side Deck - Barnacle Bill and Salty Jack go into the Side Deck for refreshments and find a pair of feisty wenches. Danik Kreldin *Swoop Racing on Theseus - Danik Kreldin in a swoop race on Theseus Station, circa 11 ABY. *The Third Battle of Kessel - Fought in 11 ABY, a New Republic task force invades Imperial-held Kessel. *Imperial Interrogation - A smart-mouth lady finds out why it is unwise to upset an Imperial, circa 13 ABY. Ezkhil Saga (13 ABY) *First Encounter - Danik Kreldin's first encounter with Ezkhil on Caspar *The Mission - The first mission is launched against Ezkhil. *Revenge in the Subway - Danik Kreldin gets some revenge against Ezkhil in the tramways of Caspar. *Scaven, the Merciless - Scaven Marx introduces Danik Kreldin to the cold blooded execution of Ezkhil's brother. *The Naom Char Incident - Danik Kreldin leads an expedition to discover the whereabouts of a missing prison ship, and crash land on the hostile world of Naom Char. *Imperial Awards Ceremony - A ceremony is held on Selene. *The Mission to Forlec - Danik leads an Imperial expedition to Forlec. *The Wookiee Hunt - Selene Day brings with it a Wookiee hunt. The Sinestra Saga (14 ABY) *The Trandoshan Expedition - Danik's first assignment with the mysterious Sinestra Ataraxis. *The Mysterious Ms. Starling - Sinestra pays Danik a visit. *Ambushing Jedi - Danik ambushes Jedi on orders from Sinestra. *Gackt and Kreldin - Shortly after finishing his assignment with Sinestra, Danik runs into Kyokusha Gackt. *An Old Score with Solo - Danik attempts to settle his score with Han Solo. *Kashyyyk Infiltration - A Commando raid on Kashyyyk. *Danik vs Sandor - Danik is reunited with Cantrell and fights Sandor Woden. The Imperial Blitz (14 ABY) *The Mikassa Incident - The Empire attacks Mikassa. *The Second Battle of Chandrila - The Empire conquers Chandrila. *The Fourth Battle of Corellia - The Empire conquers Corellia. *Second Battle of Mon Calamari, First Assault - The first assault on Mon Calamari. *Second Battle of Mon Calamari, Second Assault - The much anticipated second assault. Chandrilian Insurgency Saga (14 ABY) *Karrde & Gang's Great escape - Talon Karrde attempts to escape from Danik Kreldin after supplying weapons to the growing insurgency on Chandrila. *Traitor - A New Republic soldier assisting the Chandrilian insurgency defects to the Empire. *The Man in Black - Danik Kreldin calls in the Man in Black. *The Infiltration - New Republic agents infiltrate Chandrila to assist the insurgency. *Danik's Trap - Danik Kreldin launches a trap against the New Republic and the Chandrilian insurgents. *Luke Skywalker to the Rescue - Luke Skywalker attempts to rescue the surviving New Republic troops and insurgents after Kreldin's trap. *A New Mission - Danik is given a special assignment by Darth Malign. *Mr. Karrde and Mr. Kreldin - Danik runs into his old friend, Karrde, on Tatooine. *Hunting Kyokusha and Thrask - Danik hunts down and captures Kyokusha Gackt and Barrien Thrask. *Defense of Farlex - The defense of Farlex. *The Corellian Harvest Festival - The Corellian Harvest Festival turns sour. *Troublesome Female Jedi - Danik has no luck with Jedi. Second Battle of Cochran (14 ABY) *Cochran Invaded - The Empire invades Cochran. *New Republic Counter-Attack - The New Republic responds to the Imperial attack on Cochran. *Landing on Cochran - Imperial troops land on Cochran. *The Republic Retreats - The Republic fleet orders a retreat. *Ground Battle on Cochran - The ground battle on Cochran intensifies. *Bombardment - The bombardment and evacuation of Cochran begins. *Death of a Planet - Cochran is destroyed. *Johanna is a Witch - Johanna kidnaps Danik and humiliates him before the galaxy. The Ord Trasi Saga (15 ABY) *The Trip to Ord Trasi - The first part of the trip to Ord Trasi. *The Trip to Ord Trasi, Part 2 - The second part of the Ord Trasi adventure. *The Leviathian of Ord Trasi - An ancient Sith Leviathian blocks the path of the Imperials. *The Crypts of Ord Trasi - The team reach the Crypts. *The Escape from Ord Trasi - The harrowing escape from Ord Trasi. *Danik and Sandor Talk - Danik and Sandor talk. *The Rescue of Lynae - Danik assists in the rescue of Lynae. *Danik vs Ai'kani - Danik and Ai'kani duel. *Kidnapping Brandis - Danik kidnaps Brandis. *Bringing in Brandis - Danik brings Brandis to Darth Malign. *To the Sith - Danik reluctantly pledges his allegiance to the Sith. Doron Rtufo *I Was Only Passing Through! Enb'Zik *Of War, the Force, and Philosophy, Part I *Of War, the Force, and Philosophy, Part II *Of War, the Force, and Philosophy, Part III *Occupied Planet Suffrage Act Gimel Daleth *Liquid Breakfast - Take one sleep-deprived Rodian and friends, add equal parts caf and whiskey, and stir. Gren Delede *An Assassin Arrives - A new assassin is welcomed into the fold. *Theft on Etti IV - A daring robbery, explosions and a firefight! *Battle in the Rocks - A heroic rescue amongst asteroids. Things blow up. *Pirates and Pork - A Maffi attempt to sieze a pirate base, and use it for their own nefarious purposes. *A Pirate's Trap - Gren is rescued by allies, but loses something important, first. *Letting the Chips Fall - An unauthorized deal with the devil leads to the loss of a digit, where the loss of a life is warranted. *White Death Dies-Gren's pirate nemesis finally dies after a battle with his ESPO friends, and a Maffi droid. *Wartime Wedding - Gren is married to the woman that has caused so much turmoil in his life, Twila Virda. It takes place on the eve of battle. Jal'Dana Rall *Jedi Under Glass - Rall conducts an interview with Ai'kani. *In Her Own Skin - The truth about Rall's Identity is found out. *Coming Unglued - Krieg starts to break under the pressure. *Selene Day Space Battle Royal - Competition View. *End Run - The NR tries to make run the blockade of Coruscant. *Judgement Passed - Rall is brought in to decide Loki's fate. The Phair Kreiss Saga (14 ABY) *Right Place, But Wrong Time - Phair is shot in Faust's stead *To Fake a Death - Faust plots to fake Phair's death and use it for political gain Jaqen "Salty Jack" H'gar *EncountARR in the Side Deck - Barnacle Bill and Salty Jack go into the Side Deck for refreshments and find a pair of feisty wenches. Kesander "Sandman" Beysarus *Mayhem Aboard OS Paladin - A Doashim and two Nexu get loose in the space station's main hangar bay. Kintor *Our Private Aftermath *Setting Things In Motion Korynn Fleming Note: most logs contain scenes of torture, since that is what Korynn does. *Cpl. Fleming Tortures Kyokusha - Kyokusha suffers a mere fraction of Fleming's terror. *Cpl. Fleming Interrogates Sandor - Korynn conducts a preliminary interrogation of the Imperial defector, before having him delivered to Grand Admiral Kreldin. *Brandis's Torture Begins - Fleming begins a terrifying and extensive procedure, aiming to break the recently captured Finian's mind. The Breaking of Kyrin (15 ABY) :*Kyrin Sh'vani is captured by the HIMS Broadsword and subject to interrogation. Guest of the Empire, part 1 and part 2 are posted on Kyrin's page. :*Guest of the Empire, part 3 - Korynn raises the bar in his attempts to break the NR prisoner, Kyrin Sh'vani. :*Guest of the Empire, part 4 - After giving her time to sweat out a decision, Korynn finally manages to break Kyrin. NOTE: This log contains scenes of intense torture. :*Guest of the Empire, part 5 - Now that Kyrin has broken and divulged her information, Korynn begins testing her to find if she'd make a good candidate for re-education. *Establishing Task Force Inquisitor - Now that Coruscant has fallen, the time is come to turn the focus on chasing down the remnants of the Rebellion. Fleming is given a hefty promotion. The Corellian Corruption Scandal (15 ABY) :*Revisiting Colonel Virda - As the Corellian Corruption Scandal blows open, Korynn teams up with Darth Malign to question one of CorSec's top officials. :*Imperial Clampdown - A long and involved scene, covering the initial stages of the Empire's clampdown on Corellia during the Corellian Corruption Scandal. The four scenes cover an ISB meeting, coordination efforts between Fleming and the 501st, Governor Laran's arrest, and a torture scene aboard a COMPNOR shuttle. :*Caspar's "Good Faith" - The scandal takes a turn for the worse, when two ambassadors who were in Imperial custody are mysteriously released. On Caspar, the escape of the prisoners ignite a political situation that could explode into war. :*Nelhrn's Loyalty - When news of a coup against the Emperor reaches the ears of ISB, the HIMS Inquisitor is locked down, and officers are interrogated. Korynn's interview of Keline provides some surprising and troublesome information. :*Loki's Confession - A TIE fighter pilot was implicated as being involved in Danik Kreldin's attempt to take down Emperor Vadim. After being arrested and detained, Task Force Inquisitor's ISB Director interrogates the pilot, and so begins Loki's journey of fate. :*Juran's Interrogation - Juran, also implicated as being part of the coup, is arrested and interrogated. His shipmate, Kyokusha, is victimized to make sure Juran spills everything he knows. Krieg Inrokana *Rescue of Danik Kreldin - Imperial Forces execute an operation to save Danik Kreldin, and in the process get entangled with a Jedi. Krieg shoots Tanis Cadell, a stormtrooper who is under the influence of the Jedi. *Selene Day Space Race - Competition View. *Torin Vorl - The man who struck terror on the [[ISC Broadsword|ISC Broadsword]]. *Unusual Courtesy - Shael is brought aboard the ISC Broadsword and Krieg alone greets her, interrogates, and... releases her. Kyrin Sh'vani *StarOps Promotion Ceremony - General Wedge Antilles leads a promotion ceremony for StarOps pilots aboard the ''Reprisal''. *[[RPlog:Camerata Ostile Blockade Run|The Camerata Ostile Blockade Run]] - Kyrin leads a patrol escorting the Camerata Ostile to Coruscant when things go very wrong. *Guest of the Empire, part 1 - What happens when Kyrin wakes up on the ''Broadsword''. (NOTE: Contains scenes of torture.) *Guest of the Empire, part 2 - The next day, Kyrin receives a visitor. (NOTE: Contains scenes of torture.) *Funeral for a Ghost - Back on the ''Reprisal'', Kyrin's comrades hold a funeral for her. *Guest of the Empire, part 3 - Korynn raises the bar in his attempts to break Kyrin. (NOTE: Contains scenes of torture.) *Guest of the Empire, part 4 - Kyrin finally breaks under Korynn's procedures. (NOTE: Contains intense scenes of torture.) *Guest of the Empire, part 5 - Now that Kyrin has broken and divulged her information, Korynn begins testing her to find if she'd make a good candidate for re-education. *Guest of the Empire, part 6 - Messenger: it's tough sometimes to find just the right way to send a message. *Guest of the Empire, part 7 - Slated for execution, Kyrin escapes. *Triumphant Return... or Maybe not - Having stolen a Star Destroyer, Kyrin manages to get it back to Coruscant. *Death of an Imperial - Kyrin is summoned back to active duty and kills Danik Kreldin in a dogfight. *FleetOps, and GroundOps, and StarOps, Oh My! - During an all-Fleet promotion ceremony, Kyrin is promoted and given two medals. *Pilots and Children's Theatre - Kyrin takes several members of her squadron to see... children's theatre. Seriously. Lanil Jast *Two for Tea - Lanil Jast tries to reconcile differences with Lynae Cassius-Caiton. *It's Just a Flesh Wound! - Lanil's been shot, how will he cope? *Physical Therapy - Lanil's working to get back on his feet...perhaps too quickly? *If You Plant Them, They Will Grow - Lanil hatches a devious scheme. Lord Geophreigh Smitherbodkins IV *Party - Lord Geophreigh throws a party but gets more excitement than he bargained for. *Encounter in the Dig - Lord Geophreigh and J'Eeves look for refreshment in the Smuggler's Dig and find some other things less to their liking. *Hiring the Caterer - Lord Geophreigh and J'Eeves attempt to find someone to cater the party. *Meeting with Draga - Lord Geophreigh invites Draga the Hutt to his party. Lynae Cassius *Face Off - When the Jedi confront the Captain of the Broadsword, who is interrogating whom? *Tell the Truth - When the Force requires that you tell the truth, you tell it. All of it. *Unprovoked Kindness - A random act of unprovoked kindness that may prove to have unexpected results. *Guest of the Empire, part 6 - Messenger: it's tough sometimes to find just the right way to send a message. *Caspar Conversations - What happens on Caspar says on Caspar? Conversations that can only take place in neutral territory. *Unexpected Conversations - A quiet conversation turns tumultuous as not one but three force users stroll into the same room! *Medical Consultation - Two doctors in one room, both experts, trying to agree on one treatment plan. *Common Thread - The research of one was utilized by the other for things not said in polite company, will that alter the willingness of the one to help the other? *Surgery - A challenging surgery tests the abilities of a surgeon, technician and a patients will to survive. *On Ord Mantell - The past, present and future come together for some tense conversations and the chance of a lifetime. Lynae Cassius & Antoine Dareus *Brig: Day One - Interrogation and punishment for their crimes. *Brig: Day Two - Jal'Dana Rall and Davyd Levvis visit to exchange a few choice words. *Brig: Day Three - Maris Becton questions Dareus. *Brig: Day Four - Korynn interrogates Lynae *Brig: Day Five -- Final interrogation, punishment and exile. Raxis L'ygr *Raxis Gets Pinned - Freshly elated with the passing of his Flight Cadet training, Raxis gets an unexpected suprise. *Garbage to Deal With - An alert is sounded, and Ghost Squadron answers as Raxis finds himself in his first taste of space combat. *Nexu Hunting, Part 1 - A continuation to Mayhem Aboard the OS Paladin (see Kesander). Brave military personnel hunt for the two missing Nexu. *Nexu Hunting, Part 2 - The exciting conclusion to the hunt for the vicious Nexu that stalk within the bowels of the OS Paladin *A Fallen Comrade - Raxis and Lance are attacked on patrol by Wolf Tal'sin Secura *Escape! - Tal'sin makes a daring escape from the Broadsword, with the Captain in tow. Mayhem Saga *Mayhem Aboard OS Paladin - A Doashim and two Nexu get loose in the space station's main hangar bay. *Nexu Hunting, Part 1 - A continuation to Mayhem Aboard the OS Paladin (see Kesander). Brave military personnel begin hunting for the two missing Nexu. *Nexu Hunting, Part 2 - The hunt for the Nexu continues. Tal'sin's squad finds itself face to face with one of the creatures. Twila Virda * Lessons Learned - Pt. 1 - Colonel Virda experiences racism first hand while at the Coronet City spaceport and a fight breaks out. * Lessons Learned - Pt. 2 - The chaos continues. * Lessons Learned - Pt 3 - The aftermath. * A Bit Of A Situation - What is supposed to be a quiet break turns into something rather unexpected. * Confrontation - A 'meeting' with Moff Laran turns urgent for Twila as well as one of Twila's relatives. *Wartime Wedding - Twila is wed to her fiancee, Gren Delede, on the eve of an attack against the Sith fleet. *A Chat In The Park - A talk between Xar'on and Twila take an interesting turn. Tyy'sun Eson All entries are in reverse chronology The Maffi Archives * The Siege of the New Republic Military Base - The Attack on the New Republic Military Base is at hand, and the Abyssal Union strikes with all haste! * An Abyssal Union - Maffi guides Imperial Stormtroopers deep into the Abyssal Ruins - to set charges on the foundation of the New Republic Military Base of Corusca City. * Imperial Negotiations - Negotiations for an Abyssal Union between Maffi and Imperial forces is at hand. * The Recruitment of Sidina - Eson sees potential in an agent of the OOAG. Boldly he begins to romance her loyalties to the Brotherhood of Zhao. The Black Sun Chronicles *To Kill a Karrde Part 2 – Eson's plot to destroy the head of the largest Galactic underworld org comes to its intense conclusion. *To Kill a Karrde Part 1 – Eson's decision to murder one of the very most prominent and influential figures in the galactic underworld would be the act that breaks all confidence within Black Sun of the Twi'lek. Betrayal is at hand. Tyy'sun is about to lose everything. *This Means War – A brash Jaxx has shot a member of the Privateers in a random act of violence. *The Rescue of Lando Calrissian – Lando's boasts of a mounting rescue suddenly take on new meaning - as the Trader's Envy is ambush by a team of New Republic Marines lead by Jedi Knight Johanna Siri te Danaan! *To Walk the Plank – The arranged exchange between Tyy'sun and Luke Skywalker is at hand. *The Ambush of Lando Calrissian – Black Sun intellegence picked up a valuable bit of information on the grid that Lando Calrissian, Hero to the New Republic, was a sitting duck on Nar Shaddaa. *Aggressive Negotiations with Luke Skywalker – Tyy'sun plays his hand for knowledge of the Force - cutting a tentative deal with Jedi Master Luke Skywalker himself. *Forcing A Gem of Knowledge – After the death sentence has been laid on the shoulders of Ai'kani, she finds herself continuing her captivity aboard Tyy'sun's private frieghter: Trader's Envy. *Death Sentence for a Padawan – After a 7 day coma, and recovering from a gunshot wound to the head - plus a revelation of his Force sensitivity and Dark Side tendencies - Tyy'sun is enraged. *A Budding Rivalry – During a cleanup operation after the raid on the Abyssal Ruins, Ai'kani and Silvin snoop a little too close for Tyy'sun's comfort. *Raid of the Abyssal Ruins – Tyy'sun told the gangers a week previous to evacuate a city block potion on the undercity on Coruscant - but the thugs felt their home was just that - their home. *Much Too Frightened to Tease a Padawan – Eson seeks out Ai'kani on Coruscant to make a point regarding underworld philosophy vs Jedi conviction. *The Burial of Gavin Shai – Wanting out of the Black Sun syndicate, and no longer loyal to its cause, Gavin is released from his ties to the criminal organization. Violet Allure *Battle Droid Duel - Amusing pasttime. Droid Duel- The title says it all! *Cantina Chatter - Small talk in the cantina, just two friends catching up. *Pirates on the Rocks - A heroic rescue amongst asteroids. Thanks Guys! *Another Late Night at the Casino - A night of Gambling and fun...a true RP inspiration *An Odd Acquaintance Turns into a Promising Endeavor - From the clamor of the busy spaceport on Etti IV, to the tranquil aura of the Zoiby Auction House, and finally to the eccentric scenes of the Club Xanadu two strangers make their way into a bizarre partnership of their own *A Valiant Rescue on Nar Shadda - Amidst the treacherous war on Nar Shaddaa steams an exciting, bundle of RP! Thanks for the rescue and care Xar'on! *The Hutt Palace Raid on Nar Shaddaa - Very intense RP as the Sith invade Grubba The Hutt's Palace on Nar Shaddaa Zrak'Hroun *Battle of Selene (Part I) — The start of the Third Imperial Civil War. The SSD Dark Eminence is crashed into the planet Selene and Whitecoat / CSA troops attack the Imperial Palace. *Battle of Selene (Part II) — While Espo forces conduct a frontal assault, Lorn Rhys infiltrates the Imperial Palace with a strike team. On Major Ships [[I2SD Inquisitor|HIMS Inquisitor]] * Establishing Task Force Inquisitor - Now that Coruscant has fallen, the time is come to turn the focus on chasing down the remnants of the Rebellion. * Transfer of Command - With a new direction in the works, a new Captain is named to command the Inquisitor. By Storyline (TinyPlot) Operation Shado Kolpo (15 ABY) * Operation Shado Kolpo: First Wave - Operation Shado Kolpo begins. * Operation Shado Kolpo: Fifth Wave - Enforcing the blockade of Coruscant, and forcing the New Republic to end Operation Shado Kolpo. The Imperial Retribution of Coruscant (15 ABY) * Korolov's Senate Bombing - During an important session of the New Republic Senate, a disguised Vassily Korolov reveals himself as Imperial agents destroy the Senate building with explosives. * The Empire Wedges In - Task Force Hammer launches the fleet attack on Coruscant. * Protecting Jedi Artifacts - A small team of Jedi and NR mil-ops evacuate Jedi artifacts to a "safe" location on Coruscant. * The Fall of Palliata Station Task Force Hammer disables the Golan Space Defense Platform. * A Risky Plan for the Orphans - Luke Skywalker tactfully slips through Imperial Defenses to meet aboard the Reprisal regarding a situation down on the planet below. * Defending the Malevolence (part 1) - After the station was destroyed and the Imperial forces retreated for a tactical re-group the New Republic saw the chance to test the Malevolence's defences. * Jedi and Sith Duel - A climactic duel between Skywalker and Korolov, with a few surprising twists. *Death of an Imperial - During a space engagement, Danik Kreldin is killed by Kyrin Sh'vani in a dogfight. * Reclaiming Coruscant - The New Republic and the Empire battle over Coruscant in an epic scene. * Nonaggression Treaty - The Empire and the CDU negotiate to a treaty of mutual nonagression. The Nar Shaddaa Revolution (15 ABY) *Changing of the Guard - The revolution begins. *The Swoop Fight - The second day of the Nar Shaddaa revolution ends with blood at high speed. *An Unlikely Alliance - When the Jedi and the NR show up to investigate, a secretive alliance is forged between the CSA and the NR. *Considering Delede's Offer - New Republic leaders discuss Delede's offer with Master Skywalker. *Preparation of the Jedi - The Jedi plot out a rescue operation. *The Raid - The raid on the Hutt Palace begins, to end the struggle for control of Nar Shaddaa. *Jedi Infiltration - While the battle erupts in space, two Jedi infiltrate the moon to mount a critical rescue operation. *Extraction Race - The Jedi find their rescuees, and race to escape from the moon before the shields go up and trap them. *The Revolutions' End - The final battle for control of Nar Shaddaa. Category:SW1ki Rise of the New Sith Order (15 ABY) *A Plan Unveiled - A secret meeting on board the Predator reveals the first of many plans to come. *The General - Darth Malign introduces the new commander to his Army, to the Order. *Finding Lynae - A short trip to Ord Mantell reveals the plans of the Sith to an old friend. *Fleming's Abduction - ISB Director Fleming is "abducted" by the Sith. *Fleming's Abduction (part 2) - Korynn's abductors reveal themselves. *Fleming Joins the Sith - Darth Malign introduces Korynn and Lynae to the New Sith Order, resulting in two vastly different responses. *An Apprentice Rises - The Sith Order becomes complete, with now a Master and an Apprentice.